


Poking the Puppy

by eldythri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Impalement, Knotting, M/M, PochaYuuri, Pochayuu - Freeform, Sex Toy Pet, all the way through, cock sheath, dangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldythri/pseuds/eldythri
Summary: The creature smiled up at him with tiny brown eyes—Yuuri’s color—and his adorable face, but that’s where the human component ended. The rest of the body was like a puppy: white fur with black ears and a black-tipped tail, dressed in a blue shirt with a grey Y. The tag simply said “Pocha.”





	Poking the Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Sick shit. Don't like don't read.

_To keep you company while I’m away, if Makkachin doesn’t keep you busy_ , the note said. The box was larger than a shoe box—taller, broader—but not by much. It was wrapped in white paper with a blue ribbon, and might have been discreet if not for the holes poked in the top and the shuffling noise coming from within. 

Viktor untied the ribbon and lifted off the lid. The creature inside smiled up at him with tiny brown eyes—Yuuri’s color—and his adorable face, but that’s where the human component ended. The rest of the body was that of a puppy: white fur with black ears and a black-tipped tail, dressed in a blue shirt with a grey Y. The tag simply said “Pocha.” 

Yuuri must have ordered it months ago, to have one customized with his own DNA. There was a bottle of clear fluid at the bottom, a thin leash, long metal rod, pacifier, and an instruction manual. The corner looked damp from Pocha’s nibbling.

*NEW MODEL! Extra tight, extra stretch! It _WILL_ Fit!*

*Now ready for All-The-Way-Through!* 

*Teeth-free for your pleasure!*

*Feed your seed! No extra nutrients needed!* 

*BONUS: Lickity Slick Lube - special formula for Pochas!*

The creature—Pocha—was trying to climb out of the box, but his stubby legs just pawed uselessly one after the other against the side. 

“Sweet thing,” Viktor cooed, “let me help you.” 

“Ch! Ch! Ch!” Pocha huffed as he wiggled against the cardboard. He went quiet when Viktor lifted him out. There was something so innocent in his eyes as he looked at the new surroundings, mouth hanging open in wonder. He kicked his little legs in the air in excitement, forepaws resting over Viktor’s hands. 

“ _You_ are adorable,” Viktor decided, brushing his nose against Pocha’s. “I can see Yuuri in you.”

Pocha tilted his head in curiosity. 

“Now… let me see…” He kissed the little thing and Pocha tried to squirm closer, pawing at Viktor’s hands. When Viktor pushed his tongue into Pocha’s mouth, the creature immediately started to suck on it. “Ah… wow.” Viktor gave a little chuckle, holding the squirming thing under his arm as he took the box to the bedroom. 

Stripping down, Viktor grabbed the creature from its bed exploration. He held Pocha on his back and lifted up the hem of the sweater, nuzzling his nose into Pocha’s soft belly. He had a baby-powder scent in his fur, and Viktor kept nuzzling and searching until he found the tiny sheath between Pocha’s legs. “There you are, little boy,” Viktor smiled. His tongue navigated through the downy fur, poking inside the velveteen sheath. A yelp of surprise - but not discomfort - erupted from the tiny creature. Viktor’s tongue connected with the tip of Pocha’s penis, hard and pointy like a chocolate chip. 

High-pitched whimpery noises filled Viktor’s ears as he felt paws in his hair. Viktor couldn’t keep his tongue inside for very long: Pocha’s tiny cock pushed his tongue out, then rose out of the sheath, bright red against his white fur. 

The cocklette was really only three centimeters long, but that made it no less fun for Viktor to play with. He licked from bottom to top like a push-pop while Pocha gasped, face already flush from the attention. When Viktor grew too excited by Pocha’s cock - he didn’t seem to cum, just occasionally freeze up and tremble - he moved lower.

* * *

There was a knock on the door as Viktor thrust into Pocha, the squeaks of discomfort growing softer as Viktor’s cock worked its way up near where Pocha’s lungs must be. Viktor was about to take the creature off his cock when he had a better idea. 

“Shhh,” Viktor said, grabbing Pocha’s waist and with a single _heave_ pulling Pocha completely down onto his cock. Pocha’s mouth opened in a gasp and Viktor could just barely see the tip of his cock in the back of Pocha’s throat. 

He threw on a long robe, using the band to tie Pocha against his stomach underneath the material. He could feel Pocha struggling all around his cock, but the creature couldn’t make a sound. From the side, if you ignored the wiggling, it just looked like Viktor had a beer gut. 

Thus attired, he answered the door. 

“I have a delivery —“ 

The man paused as he saw Viktor. Pocha had stopped moving so much; he was vibrating a little, like maybe he was choking, but nothing major. Viktor put his hand on the bulge, soothing the creature, and played it off like he was just scratching his stomach. 

“Yes, thank you,” Viktor said, signing with his other hand and then taking the box. As soon as he shut the door, he set the box down and opened his robe. Pocha was blue in the face, nearly passed out, so Viktor pulled him up off of his cock just enough. 

“Ch!” Pocha gasped. His struggles resumed, and Viktor groaned at the feel. He could actually just let Pocha dangle on his cock as he walked around, he realized, trying it. When Pocha’s feet kicked Viktor could feel the peddling motion against his balls, and on the base of his cock from the way its worked Pocha’s innards. He should just keep the creature on his dick all day. 

Instead, he went to the couch to lay down. Pocha was forced upright, virtually dancing on Viktor’s cock. He stood with his paw-feet on Viktor’s inner thighs, and could keep himself up just enough that Viktor’s cock didn’t cut off his air again. Every so often, Viktor thrust his hips, making the creature glide up and then back down his cock. 

He left Pocha there to dance on him as he flipped through the channels. When the pleasure grew too much and Viktor’s abs were tensing every few seconds from Pocha’s struggles, Viktor reached for the little pup and pulled him down again. This time, he didn’t stop. Pocha’s tiny tail wagged back and forth against Viktor’s balls. His mouth opened and Viktor watched Pocha’s head tilt back and the squishy tip of Viktor’s cock push its way up Pocha’s throat, into his toothless wet mouth, and pop out past his lips. 

He felt Pocha gumming and chewing on his cock, jaw trying to close around the head. 

“What a sweet boy,” Viktor whispered, fading into a groan. He grabbed Pocha’s waist with both of his hands, pressed his feet into the couch to get leverage, and just started lifting Pocha up and down like a fleshlight - nearly all the way off of his cock and then completely through, until the head poked out of Pocha’s mouth again. 

When Viktor finally came, he made sure to tuck his cock back into Pocha’s body so that the cum could get absorbed into Pocha’s system - however that happened to work. When he finally pulled his cock out, Pocha lied there, exhausted. As he yawned, Viktor could see all the way through his cum-drenched body and out his ass. 

He vaguely remembered the instruction manual and went to fetch the box. 

When he returned to the couch, Makkachin was licking at Pocha’s ass, cleaning up the remnants of Viktor’s cum that had leaked out. 

“You’ll get your turn,” Viktor assured the poodle, then pushed Makkachin aside. He took the leash and the long metal rod that had come in the box. Attaching the leash to the tip of the rod, he pushed both into Pocha’s asshole, threading the leash through the opened passage until Pocha let out a tiny, adorable cough and the other end came out his mouth. Of course a Pocha wouldn’t have a gag reflex. Viktor detached the leash from the rod and pulled the rod back out, but the leash he attached through the holed nub of Pocha’s pacifier. 

He lifted up the coffee table so that he could slip the handle ring of the leash through it. Then he set Pocha on the floor so that he could wander. The leash was small enough it didn’t cut off Pocha’s air, just served to keep him close - and quiet - while Viktor relaxed. The leash strung outward from Pocha’s anus, wiggling adorably as Pocha hopped around. When he reached the end of the leash for the first time and the whole length of it vibrated through his body, Pocha’s eyes went wide. 

Viktor would find Pocha masturbating like this later - scooting his body back and forth along the leash strung through him. 

In the mean time, Makkachin sniffed all over Pocha, snorted in disapproval, and sat on the little creature. 

Pocha squeaked around his pacifier.

“Be nice, Makka,” Viktor said. “Do you want yours?” 

Makka’s tail wagged faster. Viktor could just see the tip of Makkachin’s red cock dropping from its sheath, activated by the familiar scent of his master’s seed. 

‘Enjoying yourself?’ Yuuri’s text popped up on Viktor’s phone.

Viktor swirled around on the couch, opening his legs and hunkering down so his ass is at the edge. As Makkachin put his paws over Viktor’s waist, Viktor snapped a picture and sent it as his only response, Pocha visible in the background, a pearl of cum smeared on the leash sticking out of him.

Using the lube from the box, Viktor got himself ready, ignoring Makkachin’s whining and premature thrusts. Once he was wet, he grabbed Makkachin’s bouncing cock and furry sheath and pulled Makkachin closer until he could line up the dog’s cock with his ass. Makkachin was old hat at this. He’d been fucking Viktor since he was a puppy, when Viktor would suck him off until he was hard and then help Makka between his legs. Makkachin had taken Viktor’s virginity, and he’d spent many an afternoon post-practice relaxing while Makkachin’s knot pulsed in his ass. 

As soon as Makkachin felt the tension of Viktor’s ass, his forepaws latched around Viktor’s thighs, his chest pressed against Viktor’s stomach, and his hips widened so he could push more of his cock into Viktor. 

“Going to knot me today?” Viktor asked, holding Makkachin, rubbing his back and petting his head. “Good boy, good boy—good boy, Makkachin.” 

Pocha’s tail wagged back and forth as he watched. Viktor’s legs wrapped around Makkachin’s fluffy back: “Yes! Makka! Good boy! Ohhh, Makka, give me that knot, give it to — AAAAhhhh!” 

Viktor saw stars. He grabbed Makkachin’s collar to keep Makkachin in place and just gasped at the size of Makkachin’s knot inside his ass. He wondered if that’s how Pocha felt when Viktor fucked him. 

He dialed Yuuri, turning on his camera. 

“I know that face,” Yuuri said when they connected. “Show me.” 

Viktor didn’t need to say a word; his expression was pure bliss as he held the camera out to capture Viktor’s wanton position on the couch and Makkachin hunched between his legs. 

“Aww, Makka,” Yuuri smiled. “You’re such a good boy, taking care of Viktor while I’m away. Did he take your knot? I bet he did. Our Vitya’s so good, isn’t he, Makka?”

Viktor groaned. His cock ached, and he looked down at Pocha, playing with one of Makkachin’s tennis balls. He tugged on the leash and Pocha squeaked around his pacifier, getting pulled back until he was within range of Viktor’s hand. Viktor pulled the pacifier out of Pocha’s mouth, including the hook of the leash, and unfastened them. He pulled Pocha off the leash with a squeak and brought him into the frame to show Yuuri. 

“Ohh, he does look like me,” Yuuri grinned. “I wasn’t sure how good their gene welding was.” There was a half beat where Makkachin sniffed at Pocha, then started to lick at his ass again. Viktor pulled up Pocha’s tail, so Yuuri could watch the way Makka’s tongue was actually going all the way into Pocha’s body. Pocha rested under Viktor’s chin, trembling and blushing while it happened to him.

“Show me how you fuck him,” Yuuri said. 

Viktor propped the phone on the side table, making sure the view was good, and pushed Makkachin off of him. With his knot still buried in Viktor’s ass, Makkachin just twisted around, standing on the floor in front of the couch. Now that he had access to his cock again, he picked up Pocha, used two fingers on either hand to pry open Pocha’s ass, and then pulled Pocha’s body onto his cock as if he was slipping on a glove. 

“Ch!” Pocha squeaked. 

“God, it’s so fucking _cute_ ,” Yuuri groaned.

“Right? Little Pocha…” Viktor grinned down at the creature, scratching behind his ears. It was hard to thrust while Makkachin’s knot was inside him, so Viktor just grabbed Pocha around the waist again and started lifting Pocha up and down. 

“Tight?” Yuuri asked. 

“ _So_ tight,” Viktor said. “But watch this—”

He pulled Pocha down completely, until the head of his cock came out of Pocha’s mouth like a far-too-big tongue. 

“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri said. “They said it was an all-the-way-through model but still…” Pocha thrashed on Viktor’s cock, and Viktor choked on the sensation. He rubbed the exposed head of his cock with his thumb, leaving Pocha to squirm for awhile. Makkachin watched over his shoulder; his cock spewed another round of cum into Viktor. 

“I want to put him on Makkachin,” Viktor said. “I walked around earlier with him just hanging on my cock. I bet if Makkachin knots him he can just wander around dragging Pocha between his legs.” 

“Send me pictures,” Yuuri said. “Oh - I have to —“ 

The phone clicked off. Viktor grunted, pulling Pocha off his cock enough to breathe. He found a sweet spot he liked, where whatever internal organs Pocha had pushed right up under the head of his cock. He ground there until he came, some of his cum bubbling up out of Pocha’s mouth. Viktor swiped it up with a finger and pushed it back into Pocha’s throat. 

Pocha managed to suckle his fingertip in gratitude.


End file.
